


Cheers

by SofiaAmundsen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Loneliness, M/M, Memories, New Year's Day, Reichenbach, agnst, i miss you
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaAmundsen/pseuds/SofiaAmundsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ride del suo amore, che aveva aspettato e immaginato in modo così convenzionale da non poter poi stupirsi che fosse arrivato così, quando era l’ultima cosa che aveva da chiedere al destino, con i suoi occhi blu ghiaccio, i ricci ribelli e quella parlantina che era riuscito a zittire solo con un bacio. </i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>Un calore che, ne era certo, avrebbe potuto provare tutte le stufe, tutti i fuochi, tutte le coperte del mondo, ma non avrebbe mai sentito uguale, perché quello era il calore di John, il calore di qualcuno che aveva saputo prendere la sua stranezza e trasformarla in genialità, di qualcuno che aveva visto tutti i suoi difetti più terribili, sputati, urlati, lanciati in faccia ed era comunque riuscito a sussurrare amazing al suo orecchio, quando nessuno guardava o davanti a tutti, di qualcuno che era stato in grado di prendere un gioiello congelato nella sua paura del contatto e scioglierlo tra le proprie mani, facendo brillare una personalità e una capacità d’amore che avevano aspettato per troppo tempo. </i>
</p>
<p>Sherlock e John passano il primo capodanno dopo Reichenbach lontani migliaia di chilometri. Non sanno però di essere l'uno nel cuore dell'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers

La solitudine.  
John aveva iniziato a capire perché le persone si suicidassero sempre a natale o a capodanno. Non è il dolore, né la mancanza, né la lametta stessa o la pistola che sia, è la solitudine che ti uccide. Ti trovi con te stesso di fronte a un mondo che è forte abbastanza da fingere di divertirsi, quando in realtà urla da dentro un vestito attillato pagato con gli ultimi soldi di un conto che sanguina e vorrebbe essere al posto tuo, seduto su una poltrona che ti abbraccia come una notte calda e assassina, in un appartamento vuoto davvero, non pieno di fantasmi di sorrisi dipinti sulle facce tese e truccate, pieno di una luce che illumina solo l’esteriore, riflettendo sulle paillettes e viaggiando da un’ostentazione falsa a un’illusione ipocrita. Un mondo al quale sarebbe ironico e quasi sadico applicare una lampada con lo sguardo di Sherlock al posto di ogni illuminazione fluorescente o psichedelica, che spogli tutti di quella ridicola tradizione di sembrare felici in un giorno che non ha niente di diverso dal successivo e dal precedente e che li mostri gli uni agl’altri per quello che sono, anime perse in un eccessivo consumismo che cercano disperatamente di nascondere il proprio sconforto a occhi che non lo noterebbero neanche fosse palese, costretti come sono a non distogliere la concentrazione da se stessi, per paura che un punto possa saltare dal vestito firmato e lasciar sfuggire tutte la desolazione e l’imbarazzo che ha cercato di contenere. Abbastanza forte da fingere o non abbastanza da restare solo. Perché trovarti tra persone di cui ricordi appena il nome, ubriaco e infelice, a disagio e infreddolito, è sempre meglio dello sguardo di compassione che ti riversano addosso quando rispondi _niente_ a quella domanda inutile e convenzionale che ricorre come le allergie di stagione: “che fai a capodanno?”. E tu hai paura di trovarti solo con te stesso quella sera, perché temi che se ti mettessi a pensare a tutti i tuoi perché e a come sei finito lì, quella sera, solo in una notte in cui la compagnia sembra quasi un obbligo legale, allora moriresti e sarebbero i tuoi stessi pensieri a ucciderti. Così esci, infili i tacchi e il tuo sorriso più falso, lasciando la solitudine a chi della solitudine non ha paura.  
Ma per John è diverso. La sua solitudine non parla di amori traditi o amicizie dimenticate, la sua solitudine parla di sangue, dolore, morte. La sua è una solitudine che ti uccide ogni minuto, ogni secondo, ma non ti spara ne ti pugnala, ti lascia dissanguare così che tu non abbia la forza di porre fine alla tua agonia ma debba berla tutta, lasciando che faccia il suo corso nel tuo corpo martoriato di cui, ormai, non ti importa più. È la solitudine di chi un vuoto ce l’ha sempre avuto e non ha mai finto il contrario tra gente elegante e simulatrice, ma che ora sta sperimentando cosa significa avere il nulla cosmico dentro di se, con il proprio tutto che è morto sanguinante su un marciapiede.

Baker Street è in festa, John ne sente le voci esultanti e ubriache d’allegria e ne vede le luci spumeggianti e daltoniche, sentendosi così terribilmente al di fuori da tutto ciò che quasi si sforzerebbe di capirlo per la curiosità che ci attira verso qualcosa di incredibilmente diverso da noi, se non fosse così sfinito dalla vita da essere la personificazione dell’apatia. Non si sente tanto come il Mr. Scrooge di Dickens, ma più come il Leopardi del _Sabato del Villaggio_ ; come il poeta, si limita a guardare la festa da una finestra che filtra la realtà per lui servendogliela per quella che è, senza le naturali , ingannatrici aspettative di chi la vive, percependone così il carattere illusorio che ne fa un evento, i desideri, le ansie e le speranze che la vestono come il mazzolin di rose e di viole per la donzelletta, facendola essere così una protagonista indiscussa, la principessa di un regno in cui l’interessante è nell’inganno e la stupidità e la felicità siamesi nella capacità di illudersi. Getta un ultimo occhio oltre i vetri, John, sperando forse di scorgere tra la folla eccitata ricci neri e una sciarpa blu, ma non certo alla ricerca di un garzoncello scherzoso a cui mostrare la vera natura della matrigna realtà. Amareggiato da una visione così estranea si volge verso la poltrona, trascinando la gamba rigida fino a essa e ascoltando il suono del suo bastone sul legno , compagno costante di un silenzio funebre.  
A fatica si siede e afferra il telecomando accendendo l’unica lei con cui riesca a parlare sinceramente da tre a anni a questa parte. In tv non c’è niente, niente di diverso da quello che c’era lo scorso capodanno, o quello prima: programmi registrati quando si indossavano ancora le maniche corte che vogliono farti credere di aspettare la mezzanotte con te, classici Disney per i bambini, film trasmessi centinaia di volte, il discorso del presidente come augurio di buon anno. Deluso, spegne l’elettrodomestico e ricade nel buio triste di cui l’appartamento vive. Sospira e subito dopo un sorriso ironico e amaro gli appare sulle labbra, accompagnato dal profondo suono gutturale che schiocca nella stanza echeggiando come una goccia che cade in un lago e crea cerchi concentrici all’infinto. Ride di se stesso, dell’uomo che è diventato, un uomo che si intristisce se la televisione non trasmette niente che lui possa guardare. Ride dell’uomo che era, un soldato forte e coraggioso che è riuscito a laurearsi in medicina solo con le sue forze e che poi è stato abbastanza umile da mettersi al servizio di qualcosa che paga quasi esclusivamente con l’onore. Ride dell’uomo che è stato, della felicità che ha provato davvero per la prima volta, delle risate sincere, dei battibecchi infantili, di come ha capito che  i bigliettini nei cioccolatini e i grandi poeti avessero ragione riguardo all’amore, al senso che da a ogni giorno e al fatto che ti cambia la vita. Ride del sesso, di tutto quel sesso che lo ha trascinato, appassionato, consumato, appagato, di quel sesso che non aveva nessun posto ma che lo era tutti, tavolo, divano, lenzuola, cucina, di quel sesso che non aveva suono ma era musica, che non aveva odore ma era profumo, che non aveva parole, ma era poesia. Ride del suo amore, che aveva aspettato e immaginato in modo così convenzionale da non poter poi stupirsi che fosse arrivato così, quando era l’ultima cosa che aveva da chiedere al destino, con i suoi occhi blu ghiaccio, i ricci ribelli e quella parlantina che era riuscito a zittire solo con un bacio. Ride ancora di quest’amore che ci aveva messo così poco a nascere e così tanto a sbocciare, come tutte le cose belle, che le apprezzi fin da subito ma le ami col tempo, di questo amore che era così speciale nel suo essere unico al mondo, fatto di piccoli gesti che nessuno sapeva notare, di parole dolci non dette e carezze nascoste alla luce del sole, di cene da Angelo sempre di fretta e _ti amo_ rubati sulle scene del crimine, di John, un soldato che era rinato tra le braccia di un detective e di Sherlock, un detective che aveva vissuto per la prima volta tra le braccia di un soldato.  
Ma Sherlock adesso non c’è, c’è solo la sua mancanza e il vuoto che ha lasciato. John vorrebbe lanciare il telecomando contro il muro e osservare i piccoli pezzi di plastica mentre schizzano via e le pile che rotolano a terra fino al primo ostacolo, ma soffre troppo perfino per provare dolore, figuriamoci per essere arrabbiato, soffre troppo perfino per ascoltare i suoi pensieri o sentire il cellulare che squilla ancora di messaggi di cui non gli importa nulla. Così, si lascia scivolare ancora nella poltrona e nel suo incubo e chiude gli occhi aspettando che anche quel giorno passi, che anche quell’anno finisca.  
   
   
Gli orologi a cucù. Sherlock non ha mai trovato un senso in quegli oggetti: non sono affatto belli esteticamente a suo parere, occupano spazio utilizzabile altrimenti e hanno un’utilità discutibile, dal momento che non sono molto diversi da un qualsiasi orologio da muro o display di cellulare , per non parlare di quanto possa essere odioso il loro riprodurre melodie infantili o naturali allo scoccare di ogni ora. Gli avrebbe sparato, se ne avesse avuto uno nel suo appartamento a Baker Street, ne è convinto. Ma ora che è lì davanti a lui, fastidiosamente ticchettante, il legno lucidato fino a splendere, lo fissa senza fare niente, seguendo con gli occhi la lancetta dei secondi che si arrampica per tutto il cerchio numerato. La verità è che da quando è dovuto sparire nel nulla più totale, senza nome ne identità, non è più lo stesso. La sua energia deve averla dimenticata da qualche parte, insieme alla sua curiosità, a quella voglia irrefrenabile di scoprire, ragionare, calcolare, al suo desiderio di crescita intellettuale, alla soddisfazione di prevalere sugl’altri con la propria intelligenza, alla voglia di mettersi costantemente alla prova. E quel posto dev’essere il 221B. No, anzi, dev’essere qualunque luogo in cui sia John.  
Allunga la mano sinistra, quella che non tiene il calice di vino rosso, verso il tavolino in legno intagliato a mano accanto alla sua poltrona e prende il cellulare tra le mani. Quello nuovo, non il cellulare con cui aveva mandato migliaia di messaggi a John, non il cellulare che ha lanciato sul tetto del Bart’s. Guarda l’ora e vede 23:45 illuminarsi sullo schermo, poi ride di se. Ride sarcastico e drammatico, non come rideva con il suo dottore, di quelle risate leggere e felici che poi diventano farfalle.  Ride di un uomo che notava tutto e che adesso guarda che ore sono sul display del proprio cellulare, quando sono ore che fissa un orologio.  
Presto dovrà ripartire, per una città che non sa ancora, per un paese di cui forse non conosce neanche il nome, ma vive segregato in quella villa della campagna toscana da abbastanza tempo da aver imparato a conoscere qualche canzone melodica italiana che ogni tanto la radio sputa svogliata e ora, in quel momento così sadicamente silenzioso ed emblematico, glie ne viene in mente una strofa che si accende nella sua testa su delle note cantate da un uomo appassionato.  
 _La verità è che l’amore mi ha bruciato_  
 _La verità è che io non ho amato_  
 _E ora starò da solo a guardare l'aria del mare senza più tornare_  
 _e fermerò il tempo e lo spazio e con lo sguardo attento guarderò lontano niente_ [1]  
   
Non ne ricorda il titolo, ne l’autore, ma è abbastanza sicuro che quella canzone parli di lui, che quella storia abbia in se ogni fase della sua vita. Della sua vita da quando c’è John, ma a lui non serve specificarlo, perché la considera tale solo da quell’incontro che ha giocato lo scacco matto nella sua esistenza e lui ha perso e vinto contemporaneamente.  
 _La verità è che l’amore mi ha bruciato_. Sherlock ripete questa frase tra sé e sé, muovendo appena le labbra carnose e disegnate, come in un tentativo disperato di rendersene conto senza soffrirne troppo. Può sentirla davvero, quella scottatura, all’altezza del petto, poco a sinistra dello sterno; sa individuarne perfettamente la posizione, perché è lo stesso punto esatto in cui prima, prima che bruciasse e facesse tanto male da sanguinare, sentiva il calore. Un calore che, ne era certo, avrebbe potuto provare tutte le stufe, tutti i fuochi, tutte le coperte del mondo, ma non avrebbe mai sentito uguale, perché quello era il _calore di John_ , il calore di qualcuno che aveva saputo prendere la sua stranezza e trasformarla in genialità, di qualcuno che aveva visto tutti i suoi difetti più terribili, sputati, urlati, lanciati in faccia ed era comunque riuscito a sussurrare _amazing_ al suo orecchio, quando nessuno guardava o davanti a tutti, di qualcuno che era stato in grado di prendere un gioiello congelato nella sua paura del contatto e scioglierlo tra le proprie mani, facendo brillare una personalità e una capacità d’amore che avevano aspettato per troppo tempo.  
Sherlock ricorda quello che John ha detto alla sua tomba vuota, _one more miracle, Sherlock, for me_ , e pensa che il vero miracolo lo abbia fatto lui, riuscendo ad amarlo incondizionatamente nonostante i suoi sbalzi d’umore, la sua freddezza a volte disarmante, il suo totale disinteresse per cose che avrebbero dovuto importargli, come il compleanno del dottore, o il loro anniversario, e lo aveva fatto ancora di più trasformandolo in quello che era diventato, un debole, si, ma umano, capace di soffrire, gioire, _amare_ , capace di percepire la realtà attraverso un nuovo senso che era rimasto incastrato tra la sua indifferenza e la sua mancanza di sensibilità per un’infinità. Per questo Sherlock sa di dovergli tutto ed è esattamente quello che gli ha dato: tutto se stesso.  
Ma in quel momento, solo, in una stanza così lussuosa da risultare nauseante, la notte di capodanno,  Sherlock pensa che il male che ha fatto con la sua assenza è quasi paragonabile al bene che John ha fatto con la sua presenza, che ha solo creduto di aver amato l’altro, ma che ciò che ha fatto davvero è stato rubargli il cuore per poi portarselo via in tutti i suoi nascondigli in giro per il mondo, lasciandolo sanguinare in una Londra che ancora spettegola su di loro e questo, ne è quasi certo pur non sapendo niente sui sentimenti, non si può chiamare _amare_.  
 _La verità è che io non ho amato_. Anche quella frase sfugge alle sue labbra, ma questa volta non è sola. Una lacrima, solitaria, unica, calda, dolorosa si piange da se dall’occhio destro del detective, accarezzando dei lineamenti definiti che non tradiscono alcuna emozione, con una lentezza che produce un sadico solletico, fino a lasciarsi cadere dal confine candido del suo mento, esimia parodia di un suicidio che lo aveva portato in quell’incubo senza ritorno.  
E mentre piange quella sola lacrima il detective pensa che la sua punizione non l’ha decisa Dio, ma un cantante appena conosciuto.  
   
 _E ora starò da solo a guardare l'aria del mare senza più tornare_  
 _e fermerò il tempo e lo spazio e con lo sguardo attento guarderò lontano niente_.  
   
   
Riapre gli occhi nel secondo stesso in cui li chiude. Che illuso è stato, John, a credere di poter riposare lì, su quella poltrona dove _lui_ si è seduto mille volte, senza vedere l’immagine di occhi azzurri spalancati nel vuoto e capelli neri sporchi di sangue denso. Si alza a fatica facendo leva con le braccia e arranca fino alla cucina, apre il frigo desolato e ne prede una birra che stappa e passa nella mano sinistra: la destra gli serve per il suo bastone. Si siede di nuovo sulla poltrona e guarda il suo orologio da polso: le ventidue e cinquantasette. Pensa che non avrebbe senso aspettare mezzanotte, in fondo quella è solo un’organizzazione prefissata dall’uomo, l’anno solare non finisce esattamente in quel momento e anche se fosse non ci sarebbe niente da festeggiare.  
Ora sorride, rendendosi conto che quello è un pensiero tipicamente da Sherlock. Ed è felice, per quanto possa essere felice un uomo che ha visto morire l’unico amore che abbia mai avuto, felice che qualcosa di lui gli sia rimasta addosso, oltre alla sua sciarpa insanguinata di ricordi. Beve un sorso dalla bottiglia in vetro ma improvvisamente quel sapore non gli piace e improvvisamente ha sonno, sente il bisogno di tornare nella sua camera e liberarsi dei vestiti, anche se che non dormirà,  anche se quel letto è così grande senza di lui. Quindi alza la bottiglia verso l’altro, fingendo per un momento che sia mezzanotte, perché in fondo puoi fare quello che vuoi di un mondo in cui vivi solo tu, e alla solitudine del 221 B sussurra piano, per paura di svegliarla:  
«Auguri, Sherlock.» [2]  
   
   
   
Una mano diafana cancella con un gesto stizzito il cadavere della lacrima solitaria, mentre l’altra porta subito il  bicchiere al viso, come a voler nascondere prontamente quel piccolo momento di umanità. Prima di bere, Sherlock pone il bicchiere sotto le narici, premendo leggermente il vetro contro le labbra sporte, per gustarne la fragranza. Chiude gli occhi e inala quel profumo celestiale: Sagrantino di Montefalco. Lo riconoscerebbe a occhi chiusi, senza assaggiarlo, tra migliaia di altri vini, se non per l’aroma di more di rovo, sicuramente per i ricordi legati a quel vino, gli stessi che ora si propagano nella sua testa come l’odore fruttato nella stanza.  
Ripensa alla prima volta che l’ha comprato, quando John aveva preannunciato una cena speciale in occasione del loro ultimo caso risolto e Sherlock si era ricordato che, pochi giorni prima, accoccolati sul divano a guardare un film che non interessava particolarmente a nessuno dei due, il medico aveva notato che la protagonista beveva proprio quel vino umbro e aveva espresso il suo desiderio di assaggiarlo, prima o poi. Così era andato nell’enoteca migliore di Londra e ne aveva preso una bottiglia, senza neanche controllare il prezzo prima di andare alla cassa. Ma causa un destino molto ironico, quel giorno John aveva avuto un’emergenza all’ambulatorio quindi non solo non c’era stata una cena speciale, ma non c’era stata affatto una cena. Così erano finiti col ridere dell’accaduto e bere dell’ottimo vino seduti in salotto, cosa che li aveva portati a ridere ancora di più e, ovviamente, a fare sesso, urtando la bottiglia con il poco contenuto rimasto che si era rovesciato sul tappeto, decorando l’appartamento di un piacevole odore alcolico che era durato per giorni.  
Quei ricordi gli fanno male, li sente bruciare proprio lì dove sta la ferita, proprio lì dove John metteva la mano e, sorridendo, diceva _senti, batte! Anche tu hai un cuore, Sherlock, avevi solo bisogno di qualcuno che te lo ricordasse_. Gli occhi gli bruciano di nuovo e una patina umida ricopre l’azzurro glaciale delle sue iridi, ma si rifiuta di piangere ancora, in fondo quella sofferenza se l’è meritata, così impara a far del male all’unico che gli avesse fatto del bene, così impara a giocare ad acchiappa il pazzo. L’inguardabile orologio a cucù segna che la mezzanotte sta per scoccare e Sherlock decide che per quest’anno si è incolpato e mortificato abbastanza, può ricominciare l’anno prossimo.  
Sta per portare il bicchiere sulle labbra ma ci ripensa ed esita un attimo. Poi decide che si, anche lui può essere irrazionale e drammatico per una volta, così solleva il calice a mezz’aria e, una frazione prima che l’orologio decanti il nuovo anno, alla propria tristezza sussurra un desiderio:  
«Auguri, John.»  
 

 

 

   
[1] Musica – Francesco Tricarico. Ho modificato l’ordine dei versi per renderli funzionali alla storia.  
[2] Se non si fosse capito, ho fatto si che John festeggiasse la mezzanotte un’ora prima, così che i loro brindisi coincidessero. Poiché tra Londra e l’Italia c’è un’ora di fuso (noi siamo avanti di un’ora) ho dovuto anticipare il momento del brindisi di John per far coincidere idealmente i due momenti.  



End file.
